


Finagle or Murphy

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [29]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Demon Hunters, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Girls with Guns, Girls' Night Out, Injury Recovery, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Pain, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 2, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Normal human healing or demonic healing, pain is still the same.





	Finagle or Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "injured."

Beryl squeezed her eyes shut, biting down on a strap as Lady tightened the bandages around her definitely bruised ribs. The red-head mentally noted further modifying her rifle for easier carrying would be a very good idea. Lady's bruises reminded her of the fading scar on her collarbone even if it didn’t react as strongly to demonic power anymore. Speaking of, she watched Lucia help a grimacing Trish carefully pop her shoulder back in, the Protector having bandaged her own ankle after twisting it.  
  
"Well, it could've be-"  
  
"Finish that sentence, and I'll show you 'worse,' Trish," Lady interrupted waspishly.

**Author's Note:**

> "Murphy" obviously refers to "[Murphy's law](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murphy's_law)", for the adage of "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong".
> 
> "Finagle" is for "[Finagle's law](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finagle's_law)", which might be a bit more fitting given its adage of "Anything that can go wrong, will—at the worst possible moment".


End file.
